The Doctor Is In
by awish0921
Summary: The University of Washington's campus doctor, Edward Cullen, is pushing 40, single and has no 'special someone' in his life. Medically there's nothing he hasn't seen, from cuts and bruises, to STDs and the common cold. But nothing could prepare him for the, brown eyed co-ed that was waiting for him in exam room three. EPOV/AH May to December Romance Contest Entry.


**Hey everyone: So this my entry for the May to December Romance Contest. It didn't win anything, but I had a ton of fun writing it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it meant a lot. I'm not sure if I am going to expand it, so for now it will post as a completed one-shot.**

**I'd like to thank my beta Pixie Kat for handling this beast for me, and to my pre-reader Mid-night Cougar. Both ladies are wonderful and I am humbled to have worked with them. **

**I hope you like this one if you haven't read it yet. Let me know your thoughts.**

**Much Love**

**XOXO**

* * *

The Doctor Is In

* * *

It was 6:30am when my alarm starting blaring. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up before swinging my legs over the side of my bed. I turned off the alarm and rubbed my eyes.

After making a trip to the bathroom, I went to the kitchen to pour myself a cup of coffee. I sipped the steaming liquid and moaned as it went down my throat. I opened my front door to grab the newspaper and then took a seat at the kitchen table.

As I was enjoying my coffee and morning paper, my cell phone rang. Who the hell was calling me this early? I looked at my phone, of course it was my little sister.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward, morning."

"Alice, why are you up so early?" I asked.

"Oh you know, kids were up so I'm up. I knew you'd be awake as well and I thought we could chat."

"Uh huh, I know there's more to it than that, so get on with it," I countered. I knew my sister all too well.

"Okay you got me," she admitted, "Anyway, so there's this girl..."

"No Alice," I said interrupting her.

"Oh come on Edward, she's really nice and really pretty..."

"Once again, no Alice," I said firmly. "It's not going to happen."

"Why the hell not?" She barked. "Edward, you're almost 40, don't you want to find a nice woman?"

"Yes, but on my own time, not forced into it by you and Mom," I sighed. "I mean it, Alice. Enough with this shit. Its' getting old."

"You're going to turn into a bitter old man.

"I'm hanging up now. I have to get ready for work. Kiss the kids for me. Have a good day. Bye Alice."

I hung up the phone without giving her a chance to respond. I loved my sister, but damn she was an annoying thing at times. It's like her life's mission was to set me up with someone, only it was never going to happen, no matter how hard she or my mother tried.

Alice was eight years younger than me and married with two kids. She met her husband, Jasper, when she was visiting her college roommate in Texas one summer. They fell in love, got married, moved to Tacoma, and then had one baby, followed by another.

I, on the other hand, was a completely different story.

Much to my family's dismay, my life was pretty boring. I was almost forty and never married. I had a great career and many friends and the occasional female companion, but mostly I lived a quiet life. And for the most part I was content with that.

Mostly.

Yes, I believed something was missing in my heart, but I just didn't want to settle. I had no idea what I was looking for, but I also knew that when I found it, I'd know without a shadow of a doubt. And once I had it within my grasp, I'd hold on for dear life and never let go.

I tossed my phone onto the table and finished my coffee. I headed back to my bedroom and shed my sleep clothes and stepped into the shower. I soaped up my hair and body, rinsed and toweled myself dry. After my shower, I shaved and put on my aftershave.

I put on a pair of gray boxer briefs and then I found my navy blue scrubs. I laced up my Converse and ran my fingers through my hair. Once I was back in the kitchen, I prepared another cup of coffee in my insulted cup and grabbed my messenger bag. I got into my car and headed to work.

I drove onto the faculty parking lot on the University of Washington campus. I pulled into my assigned space, grabbed my messenger bag before getting out of the car and headed into the administrative building.

The weather was the usual gray and the campus was buzzing with students. It was move-in day and there was tons of activity going on throughout campus.

I opened the door to my office and grumbled when I saw the number of people sitting in the waiting room. Thankfully it appeared to be nothing more than the usual move-in day cases.

I crossed through the waiting room and opened the door that led to my office.

"Good morning Dr. Cullen," Heidi said from behind the front desk.

"Morning Heidi, busy out there today," I replied.

"Yes Doctor, we have a full day today." Your first appointment is in twenty minutes."

"Thanks." I grabbed the mail and headed into my office.

Once inside, I shrugged out of my coat and hung it up on a hook. I sat down at my desk and took in a deep breath.

This was the start of my fifth academic year as the campus doctor at U-Dub and for the most part I enjoyed my job. Dealing with college kids, you hear many stories, from STDs, to date rape, to the common cold. There was never a dull moment in the life of the campus doctor.

I flipped through the daily mail and seeing there was nothing that needed my immediate attention, I stood from my desk and put on my white lab coat. I walked out of my office and over to the front desk to get the file for my first patient of the day.

"Morning Dr. Cullen," my head nurse Kate said. "Looks like we're it's going to be a long day."

"What else is new when it comes to move-in day?" I asked. "First patient ready to go?"

"Yeah, he's in examine room one and then your next appointment is waiting in two," She told me. "And the third appointment of the day is filling out paperwork."

"Okay then, lets get this day started."

I grabbed my first patient's chart and read over it. I couldn't help but chuckle at what I saw. I cleared my throat and composed myself before I opened the door to the examine room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen. Mike Newton?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"So tell me, what seems to be the problem you're having?"

I knew by his chart why he was here, but I couldn't resist, I wanted him to tell me himself.

"Oh, um**…** well," he started while he began to squirm on the table. "I was with a girl last night... and well, you know things were getting heated, and she ah... when she was ah, you know... going down on me, she ah... sort of, well she... she bit me."

"Ouch," I said. There really was nothing else to say to that. "What made her do that?"

"I guess, I un, got a little aggressive with moving her head, and she clearly didn't like it," he shrugged.

"Clearly," I agreed. "Okay, lets have a look. Can you lower your pants?"

Mike hopped off the table and lowered his pants and boxers. I put on a pair of gloves then moved over to him to get a closer look. Sure enough there was a nice bite mark right there on his penis. It sort of made my blood run cold.

"Wow, that's a good one," I said. I finished his examination and made some notes on his chart. "You can pull you pants up."

Mike pulled up his pants and winced when he zipped them up. He got back on to the table and looked to me.

"I'm going to give you antibiotics to fight off any potential infection and a mild pain reliever. It doesn't look like there will be any lasting effects, but it's probably going to be tender until it heals. I'd stay away from any sexual activity until then and that includes oral sex," I tore the scripts off of my pad and handed them to him. "And a word of advice man, when a woman is kind enough to invite your dick into her mouth, you might want to not be so greedy and give all the control to her."

"Yeah, I'll remember that." Mike got off the table and walked out of the examine room.

I once again chuckled.

I went back to the front desk and handed the chart to Kate. I then took the next chart and read it over. I headed to exam room two.

"Good morning, I'm Dr. Cullen."

"Oh hi, I'm Maggie."

"What brings you in, Maggie?"

"I have a sore throat."

"Okay, let's see what's going on." I grabbed a tongue depressor to take a look at her throat. "Open and say ah." She did so. I removed the depressor and made the appropriate notes to her chart. "Your tonsils look inflamed, any other symptoms?"

"Just my throat and I feel like I have the chills," she explained.

"Tonsillitis it is," I told her. "Here's a script. Make sure you follow my orders and you should feel better in a couple days. Drink some hot tea with honey as well."

"Okay," she agreed.

I left the room and headed back to the front desk. The waiting room was still full. I let out a deep breath and grabbed my next chart.

"Day going okay so far, Dr. C?" Heidi inquired.

"It's going," I muttered. "Think about what we we're going to order for lunch."

"Will do," she agreed.

I opened the chart and looked it over. Once again it looked pretty cut and dry. I headed back to examine room three.

I knocked on the door then opened it. When I walked in the room, I was met with one of the most beautiful girls I'd ever seen. She was sitting on table with her ankles crossed and she was biting the skin around her thumb. She had on a gown and all I could see was the blood red nail polish on her toes.

I swallowed hard and tried to focus.

"Good morning, I'm Dr. Cullen and you are Isabella Swan?"

"Yeah, well Bella. No one calls me Isabella anymore except my mom."

"Okay then, Bella it is," I said back. "Says here you're looking to have your birth control prescription refilled?"

"Oh yeah, I meant to do it before I left for school with my doctor back home, but it completely slipped my mind and I'm on my last pack."

"Okay, that shouldn't be a problem."

I looked at her and fuck, she really was beautiful. Her skin was lightly tanned and looked to be so soft, it was flawless. Her hair was dark brown and fell down her back in waves and her eyes were two pools of chocolate. She was stunning.

"So you're... eighteen?" Then I realized what I just said. Eighteen. Christ, I was twenty years older than her.

"Nineteen next month."

Like that makes it any better.

"And how long have you been on birth control?"

"Two years. My doctor back home put me on it when I was sixteen to regulate my period and reduce the horrible cramping I had."

"So initially it was from therapeutic reasons?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Are you sexually active Bella?" I cleared my throat as soon as I asked the question.

"Not at the moment, but that's going to change this weekend."

"I'm sorry?" I questioned. "You're not sexually active at the moment? Are you a virgin?"

"Yes."

Oh good God. She's untouched. Pure. Beautiful. Perfect.

"But you're changing that this weekend? Are you dating someone?"

Why am I asking her these questions? I shouldn't care if she had a boyfriend, she was only eighteen, oh sorry, soon to be nineteen, and a patient, not to mention a student here.

"Well no," she replied. "I just want to get it over with. I don't see the point of waiting anymore. So I have this friend, a good friend, who said he'd help me out."

"I see," I said. I sat down on the chair and wheeled closer to her. "You shouldn't give it away to just anyone, Bella."

"I know," she acknowledged, "but like I said, I just want to get it over with."

"Okay, well it sounds like you know what you're doing. Just be careful and it's okay to change your mind." I pulled out my script pad and wrote out her prescription. "Is there ah, anything else you need?"

"Well, actually yeah," she mumbled as she lowered her head.

"What is it?" I could see her embarrassment. "Bella there's nothing to be embarrassed about. If you're having an issue, you should tell me."

"Okay," she began. "the other night when I was in the shower, I felt a small, um... bump on my right breast."

"Oh okay then," I said. My mouth ran dry. "Do you want me to take a look?"

"I guess." she said.

I told her to lie back while I went over to sink to wash my hands. I dried them and walked over to the side of the table. "Show me where?"

I watched her intently as she opened her gown and revealed both her breasts to me. I then glanced down her body and saw she was wearing the smallest pair of black lace panties I had ever seen.

Jesus fucking Christ.

I have seen many breasts in my life, but hers were perfect. Her breasts were not very large, but definitely not small. An ideal handful. They were perky and her nipples were a beautiful shade of dusty pink. I felt my dick starting to twitch in my pants.

What the hell?

"Right here?" She moved her hand over the spot she was referring to before lowering it to her side.

I looked down at her breasts and then at her. She was looking right at me.

"I'm going to check it now, okay?" I asked, making sure she was all right.

"Okay," she replied, she never took her eyes off of mine.

I moved my hand to feel the spot she'd pointed out. I tried not to groan when my hand touched her soft flesh. I had to remember that I was a doctor and that this girl was my patient, but damn if I didn't want to take her nipple into my mouth and suck on it like it was food from the gods. I ran my hands over her breast as I tried to feel the lump that she'd been talking about.

"You're young?" She asked.

"Pardon me?"

"My doctor back home was an old white haired man," she stated. Then she smiled. "You're not like him at all."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah, it is," she said with a grin. "And since I've never had sex he never did an internal exam, I can't even imagine him doing that. He's so old. My mom made me go to him**;** it really wasn't fun talking to someone who probably couldn't even get it up himself anymore."

I let out a laugh.

"Where is home?" I asked.

"Arizona," she said.

"Do you miss it?"

"No, I like being on my own," she sighed. "I've been looking forward to going away to school ever since I could remember."

"I see." I moved my hand over her breast one last time to make sure what I was I feeling was nothing. I was about to pull my hand away, when she covered my hand with her own.

I was shocked. I looked down at her and again she was looking directly into my eyes. She knew exactly what she was doing. She didn't move her hand, she just squeezed mine making me squeeze her soft flesh. I couldn't help but groan. My eyes didn't leave hers and her hand didn't leave mine. She then bit her bottom lip and moaned.

All of my blood rushed straight to my cock. I knew this was wrong, so, so wrong on so many fucking levels, but she felt so damn good. I wanted to move my hand lower and touch her. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to take her virginity on this very table. I wanted to fuck her hard.

My senses finally came back to me and I moved my hand out from under hers.

"There's nothing to worry about." I said as I cleared my throat and taking a few steps back from the exam table. She sat up on the table closing her gown. "It's just a fat deposit. It's ah, common in girls your age and will most likely go away on its own. We'll ah, keep a hand... an eye on it, but again, it's nothing to be concerned about."

What the hell just happened?

"Okay, that's a relief." She exhaled loudly.

"So, here's your script." I handed her the the script and when her hand touched mine, the warmth that filled my body, was almost too much to bear. "Call the office if you have any other concerns."

"Okay, thanks."

I nodded at her, but before leaving the room, I turned and looked at her again. "I hope everything goes the way you want it to this weekend, but Bella, remember what I said, it's okay to change your mind and wait for someone special."

"I know, thanks Dr, Cullen... for everything."

I nodded once more and left the room. I headed straight for my office and closed the door. I leaned against it and released the breath that I'd been holding.

I just felt up my patient, well, felt up with her help. The way she held my hand to her breast, she wanted me it to be there as much as I did. I had a raging hard on from our encounter, she made me fucking crazy.

This was insane, she was eighteen years old, a student, and definitely not someone I should even be looking at let alone feeling her up. I could lose my job if she reported this. But I remembered the way she looked at me, so much fire in her eyes. The same fire that was in mine.

I'd never once been so effected by a patient and neither had my cock. I'd never gotten turned on by a patient and this girl not only turned me on, she made me want to devour her.

Badly.

I composed myself and went out to the front desk to pick-up my next chart. Once there, I looked up and noticed Bella as she walked out of the exam room. She was dressed in skin-tight jeans and a U-Dub t-shirt. I grabbed the chart I needed and walked down the hallway using every ounce of strength I had not to look back.

Friday finally came around and I was grateful because that was my early day. The office closed at 4pm and we didn't open again until Monday morning.

After I finished with my last patient, I proceeded to my office to catch up on some paperwork before I left for the weekend.

My mind was on Bella. And it had been that way constantly since the day she came into my office. Since the day she made me harder than I'd ever been in my life. I simply could not get this girl off of my mind,

"Dr. Cullen?" Heidi said from my office door. "I'm heading out, do you need anything before I go?"

I looked up at her and answered her. "Actually yeah, I need a chart for a patient that was in the day. Bella... ah, Isabella Swan. Can you get it for me, please?"

"Sure," she replied. After a few minutes, Heidi was back handing me the chart. "Okay well, if that's all**;** I'll see you on Monday."

"Have a nice weekend, Heidi." I replied.

Once she was gone, I opened Bella's chart. I read through her medical history and then finally I looked for her address. She was living on campus in one of the freshmen dorms. I knew enough about the dorms to know she was on a floor that only had single dorms, which meant she didn't have a roommate. I jotted the address down on a piece of paper and stuffed it into my wallet.

I grabbed my bag and locked up the office before I headed to my car. I didn't live far from campus so I was home in under 30 minutes. Once I was in my condo, I stripped out of my clothes and took a long hot shower. I needed the hot water to loosen up my nerves.

After my shower, I changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt. I then went to my kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. I found the menu to my favorite Chinese place and ordered some take out to be delivered.

I reached in my wallet for some cash and I saw the paper I had put there earlier. I read and reread what I'd written then placed the paper on my kitchen table.

It was taunting me.

As I was waiting for my food to be delivered, my cell phone rang. I saw it was my mother, and I knew I had to answer it.

"Hey, Mom."

"Edward, how are you dear?"

"I'm fine, Mom. How are you?"

"Oh you know, I'm hanging in," she replied. "How's work going?"

"Work is good," I said.

"That's good to hear," she said and then paused. "Edward, your sister told me you turned down another date prospect."

I groaned. "Yes, Mom, I did."

"Edward seriously?" My mom barked. "Your younger sister is already married with two kids, I just want the same for you. I want you to be happy."

"How do you know I'm not happy?"

"I know you have your work, but you need to have love too, Edward. You need to find a nice young woman who will take care of you. Who will want to settle down someday and who will love you for the amazing man I raised you to be."

"I know you want all of that for me, Mom. I do too, but I'm not going to go out with every woman Alice tries to set me up with. I will find her, don't worry, and when I do, she'll be worth the wait."

"I know you will sweetheart," My mom replied. "Okay, I'll let you go. I love you Edward."

"I love you too, Mom."

I ended the call and tossed my phone on the table again looking at the paper I put there. I was pulled out of my trance by the doorbell.

After eating my take out, I sat in my living room drinking another beer trying to find something on TV to watch to distract me from my thoughts.

There was nothing.

After another few minutes of channel surfing, I gave up ant turned the TV off. I looked at the time, it was just after eight pm.

I walked back into the kitchen and again my eyes focused on that damn piece of paper. I picked it up and read over her address, I read it again and again. I dropped the paper back onto the table and walked down the hall to my bedroom with purpose.

I changed into a pair of jeans and replaced my t-shirt with a long sleeved black shirt. I put on my Converse and ran my fingers through my hair. Back in the kitchen I grabbed my wallet and keys. I then snatched the paper off the table and left my condo. I got in my car and headed in the direction of campus.

I parked my car and walked the rest of the way to Lander Hall. Once I got there, I swiped my master key card to open the front door. I took the elevator to the fifth floor. I swear it was the longest elevator ride of my life. I walked down the hall to Bella's room and stood stock still for a long minute, before I took a deep breath and knocked.

My heart sped up when I heard the lock disengage. The door opened and there she was. Bella. She was dressed in very short shorts and a hot pink tank top. She was barefoot, toenails still blood red, and her hair was piled up on top of her head in a messy bun. She she gaped at me with wide eyes.

"Dr. Cullen, what are you doing here?" She asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"No Bella, there's nothing wrong," I responded. "I just hoped I could talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Oh um, yeah sure," She sputtered. She then stepped aside and allowed me to enter her room. She closed and locked the door behind me while I looked around. The room smelled liked her, vanilla and lavender. As a looked at her, her beauty hit me even harder than it did when she'd been in my office laid out on my table with her beautiful body on display.

"This is a great room, it's nice to have a single," I said just before I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, it really is. I keep to myself so I was very happy to get a single room."

I was quiet as my eyes continued to roam around the spacious dorm room. My gaze finally landed on her bed, it was small, but looked comfortable. She had a chest of drawers, a desk, a microwave, and small refrigerator. The room was decorated in blues and purples**;** she'd definitely made the space her own.

"Um, you said you wanted to talk? What about, Dr. Cullen?" She asked as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Please, call me Edward."

"Okay, Edward," she said with a smile.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "I came here to talk to you about what happened in my office the other day... and about what you were planning on doing this weekend... with your friend."

"Okay, what about it?"

"Well first, what happened, the way I touched you..."

"The way I made you touch me?" She corrected.

"Yeah," I answered. "It was... it was wrong of me to do that."

"You didn't do anything I didn't want you to do, please don't worry about it," She cut me off again.

"Bella, I..." I paused and took a breath. "About your plans for the weekend, I came here to ask you... not to go through with them." I walked over to her. I was so close to her. I reached out and tucked a piece of stay hair behind her ear. "Don't Bella. Don't give yourself to someone who doesn't deserve it."

"Why Edward? Tell why I shouldn't let Jake have me?" I didn't answer her. She stepped closer to me. She was a mere inch away**;** I could feel her body heat. I could feel her breath. "Tell me, why?"

"Because you should give it to a man who knows what he's doing. Not some selfish college boy who's probably never made a woman come. You need someone who will make you come so hard, Bella, so hard that you'll see fucking stars. You need someone who will touch and taste every part of your hot body, who will leave not one single spot un-licked. You need to give it someone who will spend the whole night making love to you and fucking you so very hard and... thoroughly."

I saw the blush on her cheeks darkening. She looked down at her feet. I touched her chin and tilted her face back up so she'd look at me.

"Don't give it to him." I said softly.

"And who should I give it too then?" She asked. "Who should I let have me on my bed and fuck me for the first time? Who Edward? Because clearly, you don't want me."

"You think I don't?"

"You pulled back, you left."

"I had to Bella. We were in my office, any one of my nurses could've walked in on us... but God damn, don't think I didn't want to."

"Then tell me the truth, if Jake shouldn't be the one, then who should?"

"Me, God damn it" I growled. I closed in the small space between us and covered her mouth with mine.

She stumbled a little from the force of my kiss, but she steadied herself as she gripped my biceps. I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her even closer. Her lips were so soft, I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She complied and opened her mouth to me. I slipped my tongue inside and found hers. I moaned as her tongue swirled with mine, she tasted like heaven. Our lips fused together as we kissed. She tightened her hold on me and I slid my hand to the small of her back to feel the bare skin that was exposed by her tank top riding up. Her skin was so damn soft, I wanted to touch every inch of her body.

I moved us so that I had her body trapped between me and the door. I tore my lips from hers and leaned down further to kiss her neck. She leaned her head to the side allowing me better access. I kissed and nipped her skin and as a result, my dick was now hard as a rock. I pushed myself against her so she could feel what she did to me.

"Tell me you didn't feel it," I murmured as I looked into her eyes. "Tell me Bella. Tell me you didn't feel it the other day in my office when my hands were on you. Tell me you didn't and I'll go."

"I felt it," she admitted. "Your hands on me felt so good. I didn't want you to stop. Your touch made me so wet."

I at her statement. "I thought I was going to come in my pants when you put your hand on mine and made me touch you. I wanted to lean down and suck on your tits so badly. You made me so hard that day, just like I am now." I pushed against her harder so she could feel me. "Please don't let that loser take you from me. Let me be the one, Bella."

"Yes Edward, oh please," she pleaded. "you're the only one who could,"

I crashed my lips to hers and reached down to cup her ass. I picked her up easily so she could wrap her legs around me. I pushed off the door and walked over to her bed. While never breaking our kiss or my hold on her, I lowered her down to the mattress and moved my body over hers still between her legs. She wrapped her legs around me which caused me push my erection against her center.

My hand moved down to cup her breast, not needing her hand to guide me this time. I had to feel more of her and so I pulled at her tank top and lifted it over head. I did what I wanted to do in my office, I leaned down and took one of her pert nipples in my mouth and feasted on it. Bella moaned as she ran her fingers though my hair, tugging on it. As I sucked on one breast, my hand caressed the other one, molding it in my hand.

"Yes, Edward... God," she whimpered.

I took her other nipple between my teeth and lightly bit down, she squirmed under me. I sucked and flicked my tongue over it making her skin pebble from my teasing tongue.

As soon as I pulled my mouth from her, she reached for the hem of my shirt and tugged on it. I leaned up and reached behind my back and pulled my shirt off. Bella looked at my chest as she ran her hands over my skin.

I looked down ans I reached for the waistband of her shorts and lowered them over her hips. She lifted her hips, allowing me to drag her shorts down her legs and off. I gasped when I saw the fully naked beauty before me. Bella gazed into my eyes and then parted her legs to let me see all of her. She was wet, pink, and completely bare. I ran my hand down her stomach and stopped just before I touched her clit.

"Please," she begged.

I grinned and then did what we both wanted. I touched her pussy. She was so fucking wet for me. I ran my fingers up and down her slit and then found her entrance. When I slowly pushed one finger inside of her, she winced a little, but then relaxed. She was so damn tight and I couldn't wait to push my cock inside her. I watched as I stretched her with another finger, going inside as far as her body would allow.

"Mmm," she moaned.

"I want to taste you," I teased. "I'm going to lick your sweet pussy, Bella."

"Yes, Edward, yes," she cried out.

I moved down the bed so that my face was between her thighs. I inhaled her scent and nearly lost my load right then and there. I leaned in and took my first taste. I couldn't help but moan at her flavor. I licked her up and down and then settled on her clit. I took it in my mouth and sucked on it. Bella slammed her hands on the mattress and I reached my own hand up to her hip to hold her down. I pushed my fingers inside her again as I continued to suck on her clit.

"Edward... Jesus," she hissed.

I increased the speed and pressure of my tongue as well as the thrust of my fingers. Her body started to shudder.

"Ohh, uhhh fuck," she swore. "I'm going to... oh God, oh God."

And with that, she came. Her orgasm ripped through her and her entire body shook through her pleasure. I slowed my motions until she came down from her high. I licked my lips and my fingers then crawled back up her body to kiss her. She kissed me back and moaned when she tasted herself on my lips.

I pulled away and flipped over onto my back to give her a minute to calm herself down.

"Wow, that was... just wow," she said breathless.

"Yeah, you taste so fucking good," I said. "I could lick you pussy all damn day."

After Bella calmed down, she leaned over on her side and again ran her hand down my bare chest. She hesitated for just a moment before she reached for my belt buckle. I looked at her as she slowly unfastened my belt and then unbuttoned the button. Ever so slowly, she pulled the zipper down and moved her hands inside my jeans. As she started to tug on them, I lifted my hips up to help her. I kicked off my shoes and peeled off my socks as Bella pushed my jeans down my legs until they were off and on the floor, leaving me in only my boxer briefs. Bella's eyes were fixated on the bulge that was still covered by my underwear.

"Since I'm naked, I think it's only fair that you're naked too," she said with a smile.

"By all means," I said and smiled back.

Bella licked her lips and I saw her take a deep breath before she grabbed the waistband and slowly lowered my boxers down. When my erection sprang free, Bella gasped.

"Oh my," she stuttered. "I... oh... wow, how...I..."

I chuckled at her reaction. As a doctor, I knew I was above average in size, but not porn star big. I was a solid eight inches with girth as well. Bella's eyes were wide and her hands still.

"Don't worry, I'll fit." I said trying to reassure her.

"If you say so. She then took my underwear off the rest of the way and just stared at my cock. I could tell she was curious.

"Its okay, Bella. Do whatever feels natural to you."

She bit her bottom lip and then moved her hand to touch me ever so lightly. My breath hitched when I felt her touch. She moved her hand slowly down my length and then back up to the tip. When she did it again, she tried to wrap her fingers around me, but she could barely get them all the way around. I moaned at the sensation cause by her touch.

"Am I doing it wrong?"

"Fuck no, your hand feels amazing.

"Show me, Edward. Show me the way you like to be touched."

I wrapped my hand around hers and moved them down my shaft and then back up again. I squeezed her hand so she would squeeze me just right which made me hiss in the very best way. I repeated the motion a few more times and then removed my hand from hers allowing her to move on her own.

And did she.

She gripped me with the right amount of pressure as she moved her hand up and down my cock. She moved a little faster and I closed my eyes so I could really feel what her touch did to me. Then to my total surprise, I felt her tongue.

Holy fucking shit!

I snapped my eyes open and saw her take my cock into her mouth.

"Holy fuck," I groaned. "Bella, you don't... ah fuck."

She moved her mouth in the same manner she was just using her hands. Up and down and licking as she went. Damn she learned fast. Her mouth felt fantastic, but I didn't want to come in her mouth, that we could work up to.

"Bella, you have to stop." I gritted out.

She pulled her mouth off of me and looked at me. "Was it not good?"

"It was amazing, but I don't want come yet. I want to come inside you."

"Oh, she simply said.

I sat up and then pushed her back down so that she was on her back. I hovered over her and nudged her knees which she willingly opened for me. I leaned down and kissed her lips, pushing my tongue in her mouth. She kissed me back tangling her tongue with mine.

"I have a condom if you want me to use it," I told her. "I'm clean, it's been over a year since I last was with someone, but I have it if you want it."

"No, you know I'm on the pill and I trust you," she said. "I need to feel you, only you."

I leaned up on my knees and gripped my cock. I ran it slowly up and down her wet slit, stopping to play with her clit. I wanted to make sure she was ready.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you, but I promise it won't last too long."

"I know," she replied. "it's okay."

"Are you ready for me?" She bit her lip again and nodded yes. "Just try to relax and breathe. I'm going to make you feel so good."

I looked at her and saw the need in her eyes. God, I wanted her more than I wanted my next breath. I knew I had to go slow, so I gripped my cock again and nudged her entrance. She was so fucking wet, I pushed in a little bit and she squeezed her eyes shut, I paused for a few beats and then pushed in a little more.

Inch by ever slow inch I pushed forward until I was all the way inside her. I stopped and gave her a few moments to get used to the feel of me.

"Bella..." I gasped. She felt so damn good and I wasn't even moving yet.

"Edward, move, it's okay, please..." she cooed. "I need to, oh god... I need to feel you move. I'm okay."

I didn't need any more encouragement. I pulled out slowly and then pushed back in, this time with more force.

"Fuck, you feel so fucking good wrapped around me," I growled. "So tight, so wet. I knew you'd feel amazing."

"Ah, God," she hissed.

I moved in and out, creating a rhythm that drove her crazy. I kept a slow but even speed as I thrust in and out of her pussy which made us both groan out loud.

Bella grabbed onto my biceps and I saw in her eyes she wanted more. I gave her more. I increased my speed just enough to make her scream out. I grabbed her thigh from underneath and spread her further, lifting her leg so I could go deeper.

"Edward... oh, oh."

I kept my speed and then I reached down and started to rub her clit. As I did, she started to move her hips upward, meeting me thrust for thrust. I put more pressure on her clit as I moved inside her. I was determined to make this good for her, as I'm sure if she had given it to that Jake kid, he would have neglected to do.

I slowed my pace and rubbed her clit harder and faster. I swirled her wetness around her making her moan my name.

"Oh God... I think... Ohhh... Edward, I'm gonna..."

"Yes, Bella. Come for me. Come all over my cock, let me feel you."

That's all it took. I felt her muscles tightening around me and then she screamed as her orgasm hit her. I lessened my assault on her clit and gripped her hips as her body shook. I gave her a few more seconds and then I leaned down on her to kiss her mouth. I drove my tongue into her mouth to seek out hers. I needed to taste her, and as I kissed her, I started to move again.

This time harder.

Faster.

I leaned back up on my knees and again gripped her hips slamming against hers over and over. I could feel my release mounting and I knew it was going to be mind blowing.

"Bella, fuck..." I swore.

I continued to piston my hips, the effects from her orgasm making it easy for me to slide in and out, faster and faster.

One.

Two.

Three more times and I was coming. I moaned as I spilled everything I had inside her. I pumped inside her until I was empty and then I collapsed on top of her. I was still inside her as I softened but I knew that I had to pull out soon otherwise it wouldn't be long before I was hard again, and I knew she wasn't ready for round two... yet.

I rolled onto my back and took her with me so she was lying on her side with her head on my chest. My breathing was ragged and my heart was pounding in my chest. I'd never come that hard in my life, even as a teenager, it was so intense, and it was because of her. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that my life was going to be changed from this moment on.

After a few minutes, our breathing had returned to normal and our heart rates slowed. I pulled her comforter up to cover us and then I kissed the top of her head.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Umm hmm. Great." She replied. I felt her breath on my chest as she ran her hand all over it.

"Did I hurt you?"

"I mean, it stung for like a minute, but then it was so good, Edward." She raised her head to look at me. "I had no idea it could be so good."

"It only gets better as you do it more." I smiled at her.

"Oh, well in that case, tell me we can do it many, many more times?"

"As much as you'd like." I said. I then moved so I was now on my side facing her. "Bella, I know this isn't exactly conventional. I mean, I'm twenty years older than you. You've just started school, I'm the campus doctor, it's all around wrong, but fuck me, I can't stay away from you. Especially after this, I don't have the strength to stay away."

"Then don't," she said. "I don't care how wrong this, Edward. It feels too damn right to give it up. As far as the age thing, I was never into guys my own age, it's probably why I waited. I've always liked older guys, so while our age difference might be more than a few years, it doesn't bother me one bit. Besides, you're hot as hell and damn sexy. After what we just did, I can't imagine being with a twenty something guy, he wouldn't compare to you. But..."

"But what?"

"I mean, I'm only eighteen, don't you want to settle down with someone your own age?"

"I haven't been in a relationship in years. I've never felt this way about anyone. Yes, I want to settle down, but with the right person. I know you just started school and you have a long way to go before you want to settle down, but I'm willing to wait. You are worth the wait."

"What about your job, could we get in trouble?"

"No, I'm not a professor. There's nothing in the code of conduct that states the campus doctor can't date a student. You're of legal age, so no, there is nothing to stop us."

Bella then started laughing.

"What?"

"I just realized that my mom's boyfriend is younger than you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's been dating this guy Phil, he's barely 30."

"Wow, hmm, okay then," I said. "Is that one of the reasons you wanted to move away?"

"Partly. My mom hasn't been the most involved parent since my dad died ten years ago. She's very selfish and rarely cared what I was up to. So I busted my ass in school so I could get a scholarship and it paid off. I'm here on a full ride, another reason I got a single room. I don't care to ever go back to Phoenix."

"Seattle can be your new home," I said. I kissed her lips softly. "I can be your new home."

"That sounds nice," she stated, "I've never felt like I had real home."

"Well, you do now," I told her.

She nestled in closer to me and then sighed. I could tell there was something on her mind.

"What is it?" I asked. She didn't respond. "Come on Bella, you can tell me anything. I think we've established that."

"I guess, I was just wondering if you were satisfied with me?" She asked. I felt her face heating up as she spoke.

I turned us so she was again on her back and I was hovering over her. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her lips.

"I can't even begin to tell you how good that was, how amazing you felt. You did more than satisfy me. I don't think I ever came so hard in my life, it was perfect."

"Really?" She questioned. "I didn't really know what I was doing."

"You were perfect, and yes really," I said, "This was so unexpected, but it was the best unexpected thing to ever happen to me. I can't tell how long I've waited for you."

One Month Later.

My alarm woke me up at six am and when I opened my eyes, I smiled at the familiar sight that was next to me.

Bella was sound asleep and breathing evenly. I loved watching her sleep, especially when she was naked. She was laying on her side, facing me, the sheet was draped over her hip and her arms mostly covered her breasts, but I could see the outline of them.

She'd become such a big part of my life over the past month. She spent more and more time at my condo, it seemed the only time she was at her dorm was if she had a project due or an exam to study for. However, for the most part she was here, I'd even given her a couple drawers my dresser and space in my closet. I never wanted to be without her, she was in my life, and that's where I wanted her to stay.

I lightly kissed her forehead and quietly got out of bed. I used the bathroom and then went to the kitchen in search of coffee. I sat at the table and sighed when I heard my phone vibrating.

"Good morning, little sister," I said.

"Morning, Edward," she replied, "How's it going?"

"It's going well, thanks. How are Jasper and the kids?"

"Everyone is good," she replied, "So Edward, it's been a while since I harassed you... and I'm just going to say that Jasper has this girl that works in his..."

"No, Alice." I said, cutting her off.

"Edward', come the hell on, you're never going to meet anyone with that attitude," she barked.

"Alice, I'm saying no because it just so happens, that I did meet someone, all on my own, thank you very much."

"You did?"

"I did, and I couldn't be happier."

"Well color me happy," Alice cheered, "what's her name?"

"Her name is Bella."

"When do I get to meet her?"

"Soon Alice."

"Oh come on Edward," she argued, "You have to give me something here."

Just then I looked up and saw Bella come into the kitchen. She was wearing the white button down shirt that I had worn the previous night. Last I saw it, it was lying on the bedroom floor, and now it covered her naked body.

My mouth ran dry.

"Uh Alice, I've gotta go," I said.

"Edward..."

"Buy Alice." I hung up the phone. I raked my eyes over Bella's body and then cleared my throat. "I didn't mean to wake you, but fuck me, I'm glad I did. You look hot in my shirt, babe."

"I woke up and you were gone," she pouted. She walked over toward me and straddled my lap. I gasped when I realized she wasn't wearing any panties, and she was wet. I could feel her through the cotton of my boxers and it instantly made me hard. "I was cold, care to warm me up?"

I ran my hands up her bare thighs and rested them on her hips. I then moved my hands up under the shirt, and cupped her breasts.

"I'd love to warm you up," I said. I felt her pulling at the waistband of my boxers. I moved my hands from her breasts and helped her free my cock.

"What about work?" She asked, "Aren't you going to be late?"

"My first appointment isn't until ten."

"What a coincidence, my first class isn't until ten."

"See? We're made for each other," I said, kissing her hard on her mouth.

She then raised up and lowered herself down in my cock, taking me all the way inside her.

"We... ah, God, fit well together too," she grunted.

"Never better, " I groaned, "I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Thanks again!**


End file.
